kikaiderfandomcom-20200215-history
Gray Rhino King
Gray Rhino King (グレイサイキング, Gurei Sai Kingu, 1, 14 and Movie): is the first Destructoid that appeared in the series. Personality Shown to be very violent and cruel, Grey Rhino King was a killing machine that ruthlessly murdered both humans and robots. He is like most Destructoids, with the only person he willingly serves being Gill himself. Alongside his bloodthirsty nature, Grey Rhino King was shown be easily angered, frequently throwing fits in anger. He was also seemingly unintelligent and simple-minded, which would make sense considering his overall personality. Biography In the first episode, Gray Rhino King exploded a truck with its driver and later infiltrated a dam. Using his powers, Gray Rhino King murdered three innocent workers and threatened the fourth one until a denim-clad person appears. Strumming his guitar, the solitary figure Jiro reveals himself as a warrior of justice, Kikaider. Fighting off all the android men, Jiro engages Grey Rhino King in combat and later uses his Side Machine to escape. Despite Grey Rhino King's speed, he found himself unable to stop his foe. Later on, Grey Rhino King disguises himself as Dr. Komyoji to try and trick Masaru into believing himself as his father. When that didn't work, Grey Rhino King kidnaps Masaru and uses him as a trap against Jiro. Transforming into Kikaider then saving Masaru and himself from the trap, Jiro engages Grey Rhino King in combat once more. The battle ends with Kikaider using his Denji End (called The End in this episode for some reason), turning Grey Rhino King into scrap parts. He was revived in episode 14 along with all the other Destructoids that were created before Silver Turtle to test his power. He was immediately killed by Silver Tortoise afterwards. He was revived yet again with all the Destructoids created before Multi-Colored Sand Lizard (aside from Tiny Echidna) in the movie only to be destroyed again. He later appeared in Kikaider 01 Episode 14 within a flashback. Abilities It is shown that Grey Rhino King's powers include a retractable drill-like nasal horn, burrowing, ability to run as fast as 900 kilometers per hour, has an enormous amount of 100 thousand horsepower and can disguise himself as a human. Appearances in other media Manga Appears in the manga as well, but is quickly defeated by Kikaider's "Denji End" attack. Had no lines throughout the story. Anime Similar to the manga version, Grey Rhino King (called Grey Cyborg) fought Jiro, but was also quickly defeated. In their battle, he had his body cleaved in half by Kikaider's chop. Novel Stated to be 2 meters in height and weigh 138 kg in this novel, Grey Rhino King makes an appearance in this novel. Along with having a horn made from diamonds that can turn into a drill, he also has a drill on his right arm while his left arm is made of three claws. With fencing as his type of attack as well as having enough power to destroy a building with one tackle, Grey Rhino King also showed himself to be condescending towards other, calling Jiro incomplete after seeing his true form. This arrogance cost Grey Rhino King's life, as he was easily destroyed by getting hit in the neck with Jiro's "Denji End" attack. Reboot Movie In this movie, Grey Rhino King is a giant heavy type machine that easily got destroyed by Reboot Jiro's attack. Super Hero Tactics In this game, Grey Rhino King first appears as the being responsible for Komyoj's kidnapping in Baraji at the Middle East. Gets defeated early on in the game by the protagonists, but cowardly escapes by telling them that if they destroy him, they won't know Dr. Komyoji's location. Later on returns to Japan to steal dynamite through Gill's orders and rampages around the city, but gets confronted by Jiro. Despite escaping from the battle, he later gets destroyed by the protagonists when he returns to protect Gill from the Ultra Garrison. Gallery Gray Rhino King 3.jpg|Gray Rhino King performing his drill attack. Gray Rhino King Kikaider14.jpg|Gray Rhino King in his grave revived. Gray Rhino King & Yellow Jaguar.jpg|Gray Rhino King with Yellow Jaguar ready to fight Silver Tortoise. 13 Destructoids.jpg|Gray Rhino King along with the 12 defeated Destructoids. 13 Destructoids2.jpg|13 Androids all out of their graves.